Der Verzicht
by Goldleaf
Summary: NEUE KAPITEL!!! Was, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre? Wenn Boromir nicht versucht hätte, Frodo den Ring zu entwenden?
1. Es sollte keiner alleine sein...

Der Verzicht  
  
AU: Was Boromir von seinen Zweifeln hÃ¤tte abbringen kÃ¶nnen und von seiner Absicht, Frodo den Ring zu entwenden, was schlussendlich zu seinem Tod fÃ¼hrte....  
  
Ort: Lothlorien, Personen: Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Galadriel, Haldir  
  
A/L, A/B  
  
NatÃ¼rlich liegen alle Rechte bei Tolkien seufz, aber das Recht auf Phantasie liegt einzig und allein bei mir... in dieser Geschichte.  
  
FÃ¼r alle Boromir-Fans, die wie ich bei seinem Tod weinten und nicht mehr aufhÃ¶ren wollten...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Boromir hatte sich still und in Gedanken versunken in eine Nische des Goldenen Waldes auf den Boden gesetzt. Die Abendruhe brachte seine aufgewÃ¼hlten Gedanken nur noch mehr zum Kochen.  
  
Was, wenn Frodo den Ring nicht nach Mordor brÃ¤chte...  
  
Was, wenn er, Boromir, den Ring in die HÃ¤nde bekÃ¤me...  
  
Was kÃ¶nnte er alles damit tun...  
  
Gutes fÃ¼r Gondor...  
  
Das Reich wieder aufrichten, es beschÃ¼tzen, es zu einer mÃ¤chtigen Feste in Mittelerde machen, gerecht und milde beherrscht... von Aragorn, sei es drum, er wÃ¼rde ihm den Ring geben, seinem KÃ¶nig... aber welch Macht hÃ¤tte Gondor... MIT dem Ring... welch unglaubliche Macht... unzerstÃ¶rbar von niemandem mehr...  
  
Boromir schloss die Augen.  
  
Noch immer hallten Galadriels Worte in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Noch immer besteht Hoffnung!" hÃ¶rte er sie sprechen.  
  
Hoffnung...  
  
Wo war schon Hoffnung...  
  
Frodo wÃ¼rde den Ring vernichten, dann wÃ¤re es um Gondor geschehen...  
  
Hoffnung...  
  
Worauf...!  
  
Er schÃ¼ttelte den Kopf. Er fÃ¼hlte sich einsam, allein, schwach. Was wÃ¼rden die anderen denken, wenn sie wÃ¼ssten, mit was fÃ¼r einem Gedanken er spielte... sie wÃ¼rden ihn verachten! Dabei wollte er nur Gutes - nur Gutes! Nichts BÃ¶ses wÃ¼rde der Herrschaft des Einen Ringes anhaften, nur Schutz und Hoffnung... aber wer wÃ¼rde es verstehen von den anderen.  
  
Niemand.  
  
Und er war eh allein hier.  
  
Die Hobbits hatten einander.  
  
Gandalf war tot.  
  
Gimli schien keine Sekunde lÃ¤nger hier bleiben zu wollen.  
  
Und Aragorn und Legolas -  
  
Boromir verwarf den Gedanken. Zu absurd erschien er ihm.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
Aragorn zog seine Stirn in Falten. Auch er saÃŸ fÃ¼r sich, unter einem uralten Baum, dessen BlÃ¤tter im silbernen Licht des Mondes wie kostbares Metall glitzerten. Ein Vogel sang ein Lied, was ihm seltsam und wunderbar vorkam, wie alles in Lothlorien. Dennoch fragte er sich, ob dieser Aufenthalt wirklich zu ihrem Besten sein wÃ¼rde...  
  
oder ob Gimli mit seinen anfÃ¤nglichen Bedenken Recht hatte... ob Galadriel zu ihrem Wohle oder zu ihrem Wehe in ihre Seelen geflÃ¼stert hÃ¤tte.  
  
Noch jetzt besteht Hoffnung...  
  
Aragorn seufzte, als er an das Geschehnis dachte, das Gandalf ihrer GefÃ¤hrtenschaft auf immer entrissen hatte... Hoffnung... sie waren nur noch acht...  
  
"Ich habe es auch gehÃ¶rt, Aragorn..."  
  
Fast unbemerkt hatte sich Legolas neben den nachdenklichen Mann gesetzt und sah ihn ernst an.  
  
"Legolas, mein Freund... wir stehen auf Messers Schneide... "  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ... und ich sollte dir Gesellschaft leisten, anstelle mich zu grÃ¤men... und anstelle dich alleine zu lassen... gerade heute Nacht sollte keiner alleine sein..."  
  
"Da hast du sicher Recht, doch die anderen...?"  
  
"Ich bin bei dir, Aragorn. Die anderen werden zueinander finden, so oder so."  
  
Aragorn betrachtete den langhaarigen Elben. Das feine, ebenmÃ¤ÃŸige Gesicht, die doch uralte Augen trugen, die glatte Stirn, von keiner tausendjÃ¤hrigen Angst durchfurcht, die Lippen, deren Worte wie Balsam klangen... unwillkÃ¼rlich streckte sich seine Hand aus und er berÃ¼hrte Legolas' seidige Haare, streichelte eine seiner seitlichen geflochtenen StrÃ¤hnen. Der Elb sah ihn an. Es war keine RÃ¼ckweisung in diesem Blick, eher ein Verstehen und Zuneigung.  
  
"Was wÃ¼rdest du tun, Legolas, wenn ich dich jetzt... kÃ¼ssen wÃ¼rde?" flÃ¼sterte Aragorn und wunderte sich im gleichen Moment Ã¼ber seine Worte, doch sie waren seinem Munde entsprungen, bevor er darÃ¼ber nachdenken konnte.  
  
Legolas lÃ¤chelte nicht. Er sah Aragorn nur an.  
  
Ein inniger Kuss vereinte Mensch und Elben. Aragorn lieÃŸ seinen unbedachten Worten die unbedachte Tat folgen, unter dem Mond von Lothlorien. Legolas schlang seine Arme um Aragorn und hielt ihn fest.  
  
Noch ein Kuss folgte, tiefer und fordernder. Aragorns Hand hatte sich in Legolas' Zopf verhakt, er hielt ihn so eng an sich gedrÃ¼ckt und trank des Elben willige ZÃ¤rtlichkeit.  
  
"Legolas, Galadriel wÃ¼nscht dich zu sprechen!"  
  
Aragorn lieÃŸ den Elben ruckartig los, Legolas starrte den FriedensstÃ¶rer ungnÃ¤dig an. "Haldir. Was ruft Galadriel so spÃ¤t nÃ¤chtens nach mir? Ist es ihr Ruf, oder ist es dein Ruf, der hier stÃ¶rt?"  
  
Haldir lÃ¤chelte leicht herablassend. "Es ist in der Tat der Ruf der Herrin des Lichtes, der euer wohl ungeplantes Zusammensein stÃ¶rt, Aragorn, du magst entschuldigen. Aber es ist von Ã¤uÃŸerster Wichtigkeit, dass Legolas nun mit mir kommt und nicht bei dir verweilt, wie gerne du ihn nun auch an deiner Seite haben mÃ¶gest."  
  
Legolas lieÃŸ Aragorn los, den er immer noch umfangen hielt, und stand auf.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Elessar..." flÃ¼sterte er und warf einen bedauernden Blick auf Aragorn, der den Blick von Haldir abwandte.  
  
Dann folgte Legolas seinem fernen Verwandten.  
  
+++++  
  
"Sei mir gegrÃ¼ÃŸt, Legolas, Sohn Thranduils, zu dieser spÃ¤ten Stunde...", Galadriel stand vor ihrem Spiegel, eine Karaffe Wassers in ihren HÃ¤nden. "Es war in der Tat nÃ¶tig, dass du hier zu mir kommst, jetzt, sofort, keinen Moment spÃ¤ter. Haldir, du magst bitte bleiben... ich mÃ¶chte, dass du erfÃ¤hrst, weshalb ich Legolas zu mir bringen lieÃŸ, zumal dein Auftrag heute Nacht noch nicht zu Ende ist...", Galadriel lÃ¤chelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
"Was wÃ¼nscht die Herrin des Goldwaldes von mir?" Legolas' Unwilligkeit hatte sich lÃ¤ngst gelegt, was blieb, war Sorge und Spannung.  
  
"Ich mÃ¶chte, dass du in den Spiegel siehst, GefÃ¤hrte... dass du mir sagst, was du siehst... bist du bereit dazu, Kind des Waldes?"  
  
Legolas zÃ¶gerte, dann trat er hinzu. "Ich bin bereit."  
  
Galadriel goss frisches Wasser auf und Legolas beugte sich Ã¼ber den Spiegel.  
  
Er sah....  
  
  
  
Tbc? 


	2. Vision und Entscheidung

Vision und Entscheidung  
  
  
  
Zweiter Teil von "Der Verzicht". Legolas sieht in Galadriels Spiegel und entscheidet sich.  
  
Gewidmet allen Boromir-Fans und ganz besonders MEINEM Boromir -ElbenlÃ¤cheln fÃ¼r dich und einen dicken Kuss!!! -  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien mÃ¶ge es mir verzeihen, dass ich seine Geschichte abwandle... aber viele TrÃ¤nen rechtfertigten dieses. Alle Rechte an den Personen bei Gott = Tolkien, aber die Rechte, die TrÃ¤nen zu trocknen, bei mir ;-)  
  
Erwartet hier keine Slash-Szenen, aber tiefe GefÃ¼hle....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Er sah....  
  
  
  
Boromir, in tiefer Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung.  
  
Er rang mit sich, SchweiÃŸesperlen auf der Stirn, das Antlitz verborgen in seinen HÃ¤nden.  
  
Frodo.  
  
Den Entschluss fassend, den Ring alleine zum Schicksalsberg zu bringen.  
  
Boromir und Frodo.  
  
Im GesprÃ¤ch, in Verzweiflung, miteinander ringend! Boromir trachtete den Ring zu entwenden!  
  
Wieder Boromir in Verzweiflung. Am Boden liegend. Totes Laub in seinem Haar, Resignation in seinem Gesicht, TrÃ¤nen.  
  
Orks.  
  
GroÃŸe Orks.  
  
Pfeile.  
  
Wunden.  
  
Das Horn von Gondor.  
  
Boromir.  
  
Tot.  
  
Aragorn kÃ¼sste den Toten, weinend, trauernd.  
  
Legolas schreckte auf. Sein Gesicht hatte sich vor Furcht und Schmerz verzogen.  
  
"Boromir!" flÃ¼sterte er.  
  
"Herrin, willst du, dass ich DAS hier sehe? Dass ich zusehe, wie Boromir stirbt?"  
  
Galadriels Gesicht war ebenfalls von groÃŸer Trauer erfÃ¼llt. "Ich habe dich nicht gerufen, zu sehen, wie Boromir stirbt... sondern zu sehen, wie es verhindert werden kann!"  
  
"Ich? Ich kann es verhindern?" Der Elb starrte die ElbenkÃ¶nigin hilflos an, das Schrecknis immer noch nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewischt.  
  
"Ja. Du, und niemand anderer. Du kannst es verhindern."  
  
"Dann sage mir wie!"  
  
Galadriels LÃ¤cheln verschwand.  
  
"Du bist bereit, ein Opfer zu bringen?"  
  
Legolas nickte, sofort. "Jedes Opfer, um Boromir DAVOR zu bewahren!"  
  
"Jedes... auch das deines Herzens?"  
  
Der Waldelb zuckte zusammen, zÃ¶gerte, und nickte erneut.  
  
"Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet, Legolas. Was ich von dir erbitte ist, dass du diese Nacht nicht mit dem verbringst, dem dein Herz gehÃ¶rt. Dass du nie wieder eine Nacht mit ihm verbringst und auch nicht danach trachtest, es zu tun. Obwohl du noch nie mit ihm zusammenwarst... und heute die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hast. Oder sagen wir, du hast sie noch. Kehre zu Aragorn zurÃ¼ck... und geschehen wird, was du im Spiegel sahst. Bleibe hier... und Boromir wird gerettet werden. Seine Einsamkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit wird geheilt werden, noch heute Nacht..."  
  
"... von Aragorn..." vollendete Legolas den Satz und schloss seine Augen.  
  
Galadriel nickte.  
  
Der Seufzer, der sich Legolas entrang, war unirdisch. Er wusste, was er verlor, kaum, dass er es annÃ¤hernd hatte.  
  
"Kein Opfer ist zu groÃŸ fÃ¼r das Leben Boromirs..." murmelte er und sah zu Boden.  
  
"Haldir!" Galadriel winkte dem Elben zu, der betroffen zugesehen hatte, was sich zwischen Galadriel und Legolas abspielte.  
  
Haldir trat zu Legolas und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schultern. "Du sollst nicht alleine sein heute Nacht..." sagte er leise und streichelte den GefÃ¤hrten sanft.  
  
"Ich - oder meine BrÃ¼der... oder wir alle... wÃ¤hle, Legolas, suche Trost bei uns... wir sind Deinesgleichen... und wir werden dir alles geben, was du begehrst..."  
  
Alles auÃŸer demjenigen, den ich liebe, dachte Legolas, und sah auf.  
  
Galadriel gab ihm mit den Augen ein Zeichen. "Ja, das ist genau das, was du geben musst, mein Freund... denjenigen, den du liebst. Damit er fÃ¼r jemanden da sein kann, der ihn braucht... der Hoffnung braucht... den Arm, in dem du lagst... die Worte, die ihn stÃ¤rken... damit nicht scheitert, was auf Messers Schneide steht."  
  
"Haldir, es ist nicht nÃ¶tig, dass du dich aufopferst, einer reicht!" Legolas wandte sich an den Elben, der ihn immer noch an den Schultern hielt.  
  
"Nein, du verstehst nicht. Es ist nicht, dass ich mich opfere, es ist, dass du nicht alleine bist. FÃ¼r mich ist es kein Opfer, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
  
"Ihr dÃ¼rft nun gehen..." murmelte Galadriel erschÃ¶pft und wandte sich ab. Haldir gab dem Waldelben ein Zeichen mit den Augen, das dieser sofort verstand und sich sofort von der Herrin des Goldwaldes verabschiedete. Haldir folgte ihm einige Schritte, hielt ihn dann erneut fest.  
  
"Ich mÃ¶chte, dass du mit mir mitkommst. Es sei denn, du entscheidest dich jetzt dafÃ¼r, zu Aragorn zurÃ¼ckzugehen. Es ist deine Wahl."  
  
"Eine andere habe ich nicht, nicht wahr? Zum Beispiel, einfach alleine zu sein und zu tun, was ich mÃ¶chte?" Legolas unterdrÃ¼ckte den WÃ¼rgereiz, der ihn Ã¼berkam, als er spÃ¼rte, dass sich seine Augen mit TrÃ¤nen fÃ¼llten. Jetzt nur nicht weinen.  
  
Haldir trat zurÃ¼ck. "Ich will mich dir nicht aufdrÃ¤ngen. Wenn du lieber alleine sein mÃ¶chtest..." "Ich mÃ¶chte!" gab Legolas zurÃ¼ck, ohne zu zÃ¶gern. Und er wandte sich ab, ohne einen Blick zurÃ¼ck. 


	3. Ich halte deine Seele

Fortsetzung zu "Der Verzicht": Aragorn und Boromir führen ein längst überfälliges Gespräch. Alles wird gut, oder.......?  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien ist Gott und ihm gehört das Universum. Ich bin nur ein Wurm, aber einer, der Tolkien liebt wie Christen die Bibel ;-) Und es ist eine Alternative Welt, in der geschieht, was Tolkien nicht beabsichtigte... oder geschieht vielleicht doch, was er beabsichtigte...? Wir wissen es nicht, aber ich nehme mir die Freiheit, einen Schicksalszweig anders abzubiegen als es in Buch und Film passierte.  
  
Slash zwischen Boromir und Aragorn und zwar von Herzen... !!! PG - 13 höchstens, NC-17 für die Seelennähe der beiden. Wer mit dem Herzen und nicht mit dem Unterleib liest, der wird Gänsehaut bekommen......  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
3. Ich halte deine Seele  
  
  
  
Aragorn wunderte sich, wo Legolas so lange blieb, und beschloss, nach ihm suchen zu gehen. Es waren Stunden vergangen, die Nacht näherte sich ihrem Ende, ohne dass er auch nur eine Stunde geschlafen hätte, und Legolas war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. So machte er sich auf den Weg, den Gefährten zu suchen, der sein Herz berührt hatte.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn zu Galadriel, doch sie ließ sich durch ihre Wachen entschuldigen. Haldir selbst sprach mit ihm, doch der Elb wusste nicht, wohin Legolas gegangen war, nachdem er seine Gesellschaft abgeschlagen hatte.  
  
Aragorn verabschiedete sich von den Wachen in nachdenklicher Stimmung. Hier in Lothlorien waren sie sicher - zumindest diese Nacht. Doch warum war Legolas einfach verschwunden, anstatt zu ihm zurückzukehren und den Aufruhr seines Herzens zu besänftigen? Wieder und wieder auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Nachtlager sah er das Gesicht des Sohn Thranduils vor sich, die leuchtenden Augen, die erwartungsvollen Lippen, das offene Herz... dieser Anblick war ihm direkt in sein eigenes Herz gefahren, hatte es bewegt, hatte in ihm Gefühle wachgerufen, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte... ja, er hatte sie sich verboten, seitdem er in Rivendell zum ersten Mal wieder auf den Elben mit den herbstroten Haaren getroffen war, seit Jahren. Arwen war da, seine Arwen - es war kein Platz für Legolas. Doch er schuf ihn sich, Aragorn würde mehr als Schwierigkeiten bekommen, später, doch wer sagte, dass sie die Reise überhaupt überleben würden? Heute war heute, und heute war es Legolas, den er begehrte, mehr als alles andere. Nur seine Nähe spüren, nur seine Lippen auf den seinen, nur seinen Arm um ihn legen - mehr wollte Aragorn gar nicht. Aber dieses wollte er. Es würde nicht nur ihm Geborgenheit schenken, sondern auch dem Elben, von dem er annahm, dass er ebenso verwirrt war wie er selbst.  
  
Aragorn beschloss, im Umkreis zu suchen. Irgendwo musste er sich aufhalten, sein Licht dieser Nacht.  
  
Goldene Blätter säumten den Weg, im Glanz des Mondes forschte Aragorn nach dem Elben. Beinahe hätte er Boromir übersehen, der an einen Baum lehnend saß.  
  
"Streicher!", lächelte Boromir mühsam und stand auf, "auch ohne Schlaf heute Nacht! Ich tue kein Auge zu hier. Ich traue den Elben Loriens nicht!"  
  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf, seine sorgenvolle Stimmung konnte er nicht verbergen. "Fürchte nichts, Gondors Sohn. Den Elben ist zu trauen. Ich traue eher mir nicht." "Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" Boromir sah Aragorn aufmerksam an, die Furchen auf der Stirn des Königs ohne Thron waren unübersehbar. Ob ausgerechnet ihm Aragorn vertrauen würde? "Nichts", wehrte Aragorn ab, Boromirs Gedanken bestätigend. Der Sohn des Statthalters von Gondor wandte sich wieder ab und setzte sich erneut an den Baum. "Du lügst, Streicher. Aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du dich mir mitteilst." Aragorn zuckte zusammen, aber er schwieg. Stattdessen setzte er sich zu seinem Gefährten.  
  
Sie schwiegen lange. Dann brach Aragorn das Schweigen.  
  
"Es ist Legolas. Er ist verschwunden. Auf seltsame Art und Weise." Boromir richtete sich auf. "Es ist wegen dem Ring, nicht wahr? Du fürchtest, er könne den Ring an sich genommen haben!" Aragorn lächelte wider Willen. "Nein, Boromir, das nicht... wir sprachen miteinander, dann wurde er abberufen zur Herrin des Waldes und seitdem ist er nirgends mehr zu finden... es beunruhigt mich, nicht zu wissen, wo er ist. Nicht wegen des Ringes, ich traue Legolas unbedingt und ohne Grenzen!" "Anders als mir, nicht wahr?" brach es aus Boromir heraus, Schweiß stand ihm auf einmal auf der Stirn, obwohl die Nacht kühl war. Der Erbe von Gondor starrte erschrocken auf diesen Gefühlsausbruch seines Gefährten und betrachtete eben so unverwandt dessen Gesicht. Boromirs Gesicht war eine Maske des Zweifels und der Versuchung, des Selbsthasses und des Trotzes. Wilde Gedanken flogen über sein Gesicht wie Sturmvögel und seine Augen hatten sich verdüstert. Unwillkürlich streckte Aragorn seine Hand aus und berührte die Schulter Boromirs, dabei stieß er einen Laut aus, den er für gewöhnlich ängstlichen Kindern oder Tieren angedeihen ließ. Boromirs Ausdruck änderte sich nicht wesentlich. Da zog ihn Aragorn zu sich. Heute scheint die Nacht zu sein, in der ich nicht nachdenke, durchlief ihn der Gedanke, als er Boromir wie ein Kind in seinen Armen wiegte, was zur Folge hatte, dass sein Gefährte anfing unkontrolliert zu weinen. "Psssst, beruhige dich, Boromir, mein Gefährte..." flüsterte er, und mit dem Zipfel seines Mantels wischte er die Tränen aus dem rauhen Gesicht des Mannes. "Ich vertraue dir... es wird alles gut ausgehen... hab Hoffnung!" "Oh Aragorn, wenn ich das doch nur glauben könnte!" gab Boromir mit gebrochener Stimme zurück. "Wenn ich doch nur Hoffnung hätte! Aber der Ring ruft mich, er sagt mir, was aus Gondor werden könnte, wenn er in meinem Besitz wäre, in UNSEREM Besitze, Aragorn... du als mächtiger König, du wärst Ringträger, ich dein Statthalter... lass uns den Ring nehmen, Aragorn, und lass uns gegen alles Böse ankämpfen!" "Schweig, Boromir...", Aragorns Befehl war sanft und nicht hart, denn er sah, dass Boromir in Versuchung war, er selbst hörte den Ring rufen. Er wusste um die Unschuld des Mannes in seinen Armen und um dessen guten Willen. "Frodo wird den Ring seinem Schicksal übergeben und wir werden ihn dahin begleiten. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg!" "Du verachtest mich!" rief Boromir und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, er versuchte sich von Aragorn loszureißen, doch der hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Bleibe bei mir, jetzt... bleibe mir nahe, Boromir, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch!" beschwor Aragorn den Versuchten und streichelte seine langen, schweißnassen Haare aus dem fiebernden Gesicht. Er überlegte nicht, sondern ließ seine Lippen auf die Stirn des Gepeinigten sinken, gab Boromir einen zarten Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Sofort entspannte sich der Sohn des Statthalters seltsamerweise. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Lange trafen sich ihre Augen, die blauen Boromirs und die grauen Aragorns. "Ich bin bei dir!" flüsterte Aragorn erneut und streichelte Boromirs Rücken. "Hab keine Angst, mein Freund, wir schaffen das, aber nur, wenn wir treu bleiben..." wiederholte er die Worte Galadriels. "Halt mich fest, mein König!" flüsterte Boromir und schloss seine Augen vor seiner eigenen Schwäche sich schämend. Aragorn drückte den zitternden Körper des sonst so starken Kriegers fest an sich und fühlte, wie sich hinter seinem eigenen Rücken Boromirs Arme schlossen. Boromirs Kopf sank auf seine Schulter, Aragorn streichelte seine Haare, küsste Boromir erneut. "Ich bleibe bei dir!" versicherte er ihm wieder und wieder. Boromir sah auf und wieder fingen sich die Blicke der beiden Männer für lange Zeit. Dann näherte sich Boromirs Gesicht dem Aragorns, und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Es war ein keuscher Kuss, doch er ließ beiden das Herz zum Rasen bringen. Durch Aragorns Kopf schoss der Gedanke an Legolas, doch Boromirs Gegenwart überlagerte die erst frische Erinnerung an den Kuss des Elben und Aragorn spürte die Notwendigkeit, hier und jetzt da zu sein, und es war mehr als Notwendigkeit. Der Mann in seinen Armen brauchte ihn lebensnotwendig, und wenn Aragorn ehrlich war, so fühlte er sich ihm sehr nahe jetzt. Er brauchte ihn auch.  
  
Als der Morgen dämmerte, trat Legolas an die beiden Männer heran, die in inniger Umarmung eingeschlafen waren. Der Bogenschütze betrachtete sie lange und lautlos. Er versuchte seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, seine Gefühle, die wirr und stürmisch durch seine Seele jagten... Eifersucht, Schmerz, Einsamkeit und etwas, was golden durch diese dunklen Emotionen leuchtete... eine selbstlose Freude daran, dass sein Verzicht nicht sinnlos gewesen war, dass Aragorn tatsächlich seiner Bestimmung nachgegangen war, den hoffnungslosen Boromir zu trösten.  
  
Er beugte sich über die beiden schlafenden Männer und rüttelte beide sanft wach. 


	4. Schicksal erfüllt sich

Vorbemerkung: Ich habe den Film gesehen. Ich kann ihn auswendig. Ich habe das Buch gelesen. Ich kann es auswendig. Dies ist Fanfiction, ich erlaube mir die Freiheit, es so darzustellen, wie es in meinem Herzen lebt...  
  
Das Übliche. Tolkien gehören alle Rechte und mir gehört die Phantasie!  
  
  
  
++++++++  
  
  
  
4. Schicksal erfüllt sich  
  
"Boromir, NEIN!"  
  
Aragorn lehnte sich über den Sohn des Statthalters von Gondor, der kaum Atem schöpfen konnte. Drei Pfeile staken in seiner Brust, das Gesicht erbleichte, Aragorn bettete Boromir in seinen Armen.  
  
"Es waren zu viele, ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um euch zu schützen... sie haben Merry und Pippin... rettet sie... geht weiter und vernichtet den Ring..." Boromir rang nach Luft. Aragorns Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Geh nicht von uns... geh nicht von mir!" flüsterte er.  
  
Aragorn hörte hinter sich Laub rascheln, er drehte sich kurz um und sah Legolas, mit einem Blick, der ihn zu Stein rührte. Unendliche Traurigkeit, unendliche Hilflosigkeit. Tränen erstarrt zu Eis, bereits in der Seele tot geboren. Genug Trauer, zu sterben. Aragorn sah es... doch er musste nun dem Sterbenden in den Hafen der Ewigkeit helfen... Er wandte sich wieder zu Boromir.  
  
"Du hast gut gekämpft, Boromir... du bist in Ehre... du meinem Herzen Lieber..." Aragorn beugte sich herunter und küsste Boromirs Stirn, dann seine Lippen. "Mein König... mein Bruder... mein Freund...." dann schwieg Boromir, seine Augen schlossen sich.  
  
Aragorn fühlte bittere Schwärze in sich aufsteigen, er konnte nicht gegen die Tränen ankämpfen, die sich nun ihre Bahn brachen. Er legte seinen Kopf an Boromirs Schulter und akzeptierte das Unaussprechliche. Boromir war tot. Nichts konnte ihn retten, nichts konnte ihn wieder zurückbringen, es blieb einzig und allein, ihm ein würdiges Begräbnis zu bereiten...  
  
Legolas fühlte sich zerbrechen. Wie vergeblich war sein Opfer gewesen. Wie unsinnig das, was Galdriel ihm sagte... wie wahr jenes, was er im Spiegel sah. Er wusste nicht, was dem vorausging... ob es Frodos Gegenwehr war, ob es Boromirs Begehren für den Ring war, aber das Ergebnis war das Gleiche: Boromir war tot. Nur trauerte Aragorn viel tiefer, als er es ohne sein sinnloses Opfer getan hätte, das die beiden Männer tief miteinander verbunden hatte. Der Elb unterdrückte dunkle Gedanken, die er nach Lothlorien schicken wollte. Das Schicksal ließ sich eben doch nicht beeinflussen. Er hätte auf sein Herz hören sollen. Aragorns stille Tränen zerrissen sein Herz, doch er konnte nichts tun, um ihn zu trösten. Schweigend ging Legolas in den Wald. Dort ließ er seiner Trauer freien Lauf, nur seine Freunde, die Bäume, waren Zeugen seiner Verzweiflung. Er hatte Boromir verloren... den er retten wollte... er hatte Aragorn verloren, den er liebte, und er hatte sich selbst verloren. Was Legolas nicht wusste, war, dass es einen Zeugen seiner Trauer gab. Einen Zeugen, der lieber vom Erdboden verschluckt worden wäre als diese Qual zu erleben. Einen Zeugen, der still ausharrte, weil er sich nicht bemerkbar machen wollte... nicht, weil er dies miterleben wollte, sondern weil er es nicht stören wollte.  
  
Sie entschieden sich dafür, Boromir in eines der Boote zu legen, mit denen sie Lothlorien verlassen hatten. Aragorn drückte ihm sein Schwert in die Hand und gab ihm das Horn von Gondor an die Seite, bevor er den Fluss bat, die sterblichen Überreste des Mannes zu bergen, den er in den Tagen zuvor so liebgewonnen hatte. Legolas sah mit versteinerter Miene zu, wie das Boot den Fluss herabschwamm, und wie es verschwand.  
  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Sam und Frodo fehlten.  
  
"Aragorn, wo sind Sam und Frodo?" fragte er, ausspähend. Dann nahm er sie wahr. "Sie sind am anderen Ufer, lass uns schnell aufbrechen und ihnen folgen, sie brauchen unseren Schutz!"  
  
Aragorn schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. "Lass sie gehen, Legolas... sie müssen nun alleine weiter... wir werden sie wiedersehen... aber nun... - ", Aragorn hob sein Kinn energisch und unterdrückte jeden Schmerz, der ihm immer noch die Kehle zuzuschnüren schien - "lasst uns Orks jagen!"  
  
Gimli warf Legolas einen Blick zu und zwinkerte den Elb an, der zunächst stutzte, dann aber zurücklächelte. Aragorn schulterte sein leichtes Gepäck. "Lasst alles zurück, was wir nicht brauchen." 


	5. Just a little interlude.....

Zum allgemeinen Amusement mal Zwischenüberlegungen zu dieser Story, ein Chatprotokoll zwischen mir und meinem Herzensfreund Boromir. Wenn einer noch weitere Vorschläge hat, nur zu, ich sag allerdings gleich dazu, dass die Story fertig ist....  
  
Also so entstehen Stories. Und ist Haldir nun dabei?  
  
Fragen über Fragen, fast wie beim Film TTT... ist Haldir nun dabei? Im Gegensatz zum Film erfahrt ihr es BALD.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen des Chats!  
  
Goldleaf  
  
|Legolas : *taschentuch hol* |  
  
|Legolas : und? |  
  
|Boromir: wie gehts weiter? |  
  
|Legolas : wie findest du es bis jetzt, kann man das so lassen? |  
  
|Boromir: sach wat! |  
  
|Legolas : ich hab auch was gefragt! *g* |  
  
|Legolas : ja, ist doch klar, wie es weitergeht. |  
  
|Legolas : legolas geht zu aragorn zurück und boromir ereilt sein | |schicksal. |  
  
|Boromir: aragorn wundert sich, dass legolas nich wieder kommt, will nach| |ihm sehen und stolpert über boromir... |  
  
|Boromir: nein!!! |  
  
|Legolas : und saruman straft legolas für seinen egoismus. *fg* |  
  
|Legolas : indem er ihn den uruks zum fraße vorwirft. |  
  
|Legolas : da hat doch tatsächlich einer so ne story geschrieben, ich war| |echt entsetzt *lach* |  
  
|Boromir: niemals! |  
  
|Legolas : natürlich nicht. |  
  
|Legolas : also wie soll es weitergehen... find ich schon mal gut. | |aragorn geht suchen. |  
  
|Boromir: puhhh*erleichtert ist* |  
  
|Legolas : und findet den zweifelnden boromir. |  
  
|Legolas : der schüttet ihm sein menschenherz aus *seufz* gott, ich liebe| |diesen boromir *lach* |  
  
|Boromir: er fühlt sich gestärkt und in der lage, mit boromir zu reden |  
  
|Legolas : boro mein ich |  
  
|Legolas : ja, er akzeptiert dessen schwäche. |  
  
|Boromir: aragorn gibt weiter, was er an stärkr erhalten hat, auf gleiche| |weise |  
  
|Legolas : was für ne stärkung meinst du eigentlich? *dummguck* |  
  
|Legolas : hier fiel ja kein manna vom himmel. |  
  
|Legolas : *LOL* |  
  
|Boromir: er war ja auch down und hat durch legolas wieder stärke | |erlangt, innerlich |  
  
|Legolas : ach so. nun ja, das hätte ja eigentlich weitergehen sollen. |  
  
|Boromir: hats ja aber nich... |  
  
|Legolas : er gibt DIESEN kuss weiter. obwohl, der ging ja von aragorn | |aus... *zweifel* |  
  
|Legolas : ähm. hm. |  
  
|Legolas : da ist ein bruch. |  
  
|Boromir: körperliche nähe ist ein probates mittel des trostes |  
  
|Legolas : ja, er erinnert sich an die worte von legolas. |  
  
|Legolas : DAS kann man schreiben. dass keiner allein sein sollte. |  
  
|Boromir: eben! |  
  
|Legolas : außer dem armen legolas, der sich selbstlos aufopfert *seufz* |  
  
|Boromir: und so wie aragorn nich alleine gelassen wurde, lässt er nun | |boromir nicht alleine |  
  
|Legolas : genau. |  
  
|Legolas : slash oder nicht? |  
  
|Legolas : ich meine, mehr als ein kuss? |  
  
|Legolas : das ist mir zu heilig, da würde ich gerne NICHT slashen. |  
  
|Boromir: was ja aber da nicht bekannt ist...aragorn könnte glauben, dass| |es sich bei legolas nur um einfachen trost gehandelt hat, nicht um liebe| | |  
  
|Legolas : ja, das wird er auch nie erfahren. |  
  
|Boromir: die feine kunst der andeutung ist hier gefragt |  
  
|Legolas : ich würde da weniger andeuten als vielmehr einfach zärtliche | |innigkeit ansetzen. |  
  
|Legolas : boromir schläft in aragorns arm ein. und finito. nix sex, das | |passt nicht. |  
  
|Boromir: seeehr gut, das läuft dann unter fluff... |  
  
|Legolas : fluff???? |  
  
|Legolas : wassn das? |  
  
|Boromir: herrlich und zärtlich und erotisch, aber nicht heiss und sexy |  
  
|Legolas : what about haldir? *smile* |  
  
|Boromir: und is trotzdem slash, vielleicht pg13 |  
  
|Legolas : also b/a auf jeden fall richtig SCHÖN. |  
  
|Legolas : damit ich nicht mehr heulen muss, wenn ich dran denke ;-) | |schreibe ich ja eigentlich nur für mich, diese story *lächel* |  
  
|Boromir: die frage is, willste da noch szenen einbauen mit haldir und | |legolas oder dich ganz auf a/b konzentrieren? |  
  
|Legolas : ich denke, ich werde A/B machen, und den restlichen plot | |lassen, wobei mich Haldir durchaus reizt. aber wahrscheinlich nicht in | |dieser story. |  
  
|Boromir mach da lieber was extras |  
  
|Legolas : seine begleiter waren übrigens seine brüder, hab im buch | |nachgelesen. |  
  
|Boromir: aha...wär ich nich drauf gekommen |  
  
|Legolas : ja, nicht wahr? ich lass das raus. es wird einfach nur ne | |geschichte, die hoffentlich meine tränen überlagert *lach* |  
  
|Legolas : und mich zu der megalomanie verführt, zu denken, man könne das| |schicksal beeinflussen, wenn man nur möchte *g* |  
  
|Boromir: ach, wat schön! |  
  
|Legolas : *seufz* |  
  
|Boromir: wer schreibt, kann! |  
  
|Legolas : nicht wahr? | 


	6. Der Rat eines Freundes

So, es geht weiter. Natürlich geht es weiter.  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien alles, ich nichts (mit Gruß an Boromir!) Ja, leider gehören skandalöserweise Tolkien und seinen Erben die Figuren des LotR. Wobei ich finde, sie gehören nur sich selbst... aber das ist jetzt ne Diskussion wert. In meinem Herzen lebt so einiges, was rein rechtlich dort bestimmt nicht leben dürfte... ich versichere hiermit, dass ich nur meine Seele und mein Herz mit Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Haldir, Gimli etc. bereichere, nicht meinen Geldbeutel. Ich bin ja schließlich kein Beutlin, sondern nur ein armer Waldelb aus dem Düsterwalde... wie auch immer, wie schon gesagt, es geht weiter.  
  
Ein neues Kapitel, Zusammenfassung gibt es nicht, ihr müsst schon lesen... und fleißig reviewen, sonst gibt es kein Ende. Ich lasse mal offen, ob es happy ist und wenn happy, für wen. Es geht aber anders aus, als ihr glaubt... versprochen!  
  
Rating: Huum, huum, sagen wir mal PG-13 für dieses hier.  
  
  
  
Der Rat eines Freundes  
  
WOZU, schrie es immerzu in Legolas' Kopf. Er versuchte sich voll und ganz auf die beiden Gefährten zu konzentrieren, auf ihre Aufgabe, spähte wie von ihm erwartet in den Wald, versuchte die Luft auf ihre Stimmen zu erforschen und alle seine Sinne auf mögliche Gefahren zu richten, doch immer wieder hallte diese Frage in seinem Kopf.  
  
Wozu habe ich dieses Opfer gebracht, wozu habe ich auf Aragorn verzichtet, auf die Nähe zu ihm, auf seine Arme, auf seine Lippen - wozu? Dafür, dass sich das Schicksal erfüllte? Dafür, dass Boromir eines gewaltsamen Todes starb? Dafür, dass Aragorn sich vor Schmerz verzehrt? Er braucht nicht zu denken, dass ich ihn nicht sehe, seine heimlichen Tränen, die er wegwischt, das Leid seines Herzens, ich sehe es, mehr als ich es sehen sollte, und es reißt mir das Herz auseinander. Dafür habe ich ihn aufgegeben? Dass alles doppelt so schlimm kam? Ich hätte mein Leben für Boromir gegeben, ja, ich HABE es gegeben. Und nun das. Galadriel hat mich betrogen.  
  
Aragorn litt still. Gimli betrachtete mit düsterer Miene seine beiden Gefährten. Als Aragorn sich eines frühen Abends allein auf den Weg machte, Begleitung ablehnend, gesellte sich der Zwerg zu dem Elben.  
  
"Meine Worte werden dich nicht interessieren, Legolas, Elb, ", begann er, räusperte sich, "aber ich habe dir etwas zu sagen." Legolas seufzte. "Ich werde kaum verhindern können, dass mir ein sturer Zwerg etwas sagt, wenn er sich das in den Kopf gesetzt hat", gab er zurück und versuchte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln, was aber gründlich misslang.  
  
"Das ist eine gute Einstellung, sturer Elb. Und jetzt hör mir zu." Gimlis grimmiger Blick brachte den Waldelb wider Willen doch zum Lächeln, er nickte.  
  
"Ich sehe, dass du leidest. Ich sehe, dass Aragorn leidet. Und ich selbst habe mich von den Schrecken Morias noch nicht mal annähernd erholt. Aber was ich weiß ist eines: Aragorn und du könnt einander trösten. Ich weiß es, ich habe eure Blicke gesehen, als wir in Lothlorien waren. Ich weiß nur nicht, was mit dir los ist. Du gehst seitdem Aragorn aus dem Weg. Rede mit ihm. Tröste ihn. Das wird dich selbst trösten. Ich kann das nicht, ich habe nicht die Geduld, mit einem Menschen umzugehen oder gar mit einem dickköpfigen Elben. Ich sag dir, was ich sehe, und ich sag dir, was ich davon halte. Und ich halte von eurem stillen einsamen Leiden gar nichts. Geh zu Aragorn. Wenn ihr mich aus dem Weg haben wollt, gehe ich gerne ein paar Schritte für mich. Aber wie gesagt, es ist meine Ansicht der Dinge, ich erwarte nicht, dass ein Herr Elb mir auch nur zuhört." Gimli zwinkerte und legte dann seinen Arm um Legolas' Schulter, der zunächst überrascht zurückwich, sich aber schnell besann und die Berührung des Zwerges zuließ. Er nickte nur.  
  
Aragorn kehrte zurück. Gimli gab Legolas ein verstecktes Zeichen und stand auf.  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt Feuerholz sammeln. Haltet die Stellung hier!" polterte er rauh und entfernte sich laut stapfend.  
  
Der Erbe Isildurs setzte sich zu dem schweigenden Elben.  
  
"Legolas", hob er an, doch der Elb hob seinen Arm, unterbrach Aragorn. "Bitte, Aragorn... mein Herz ist weh, ich sehe, wie es dir geht und in meiner Seele ist es dunkel. Ich wollte, ich hätte all dies verhindern können, doch es lag nicht in meiner Macht. Vielleicht habe ich alles sogar noch schlimmer gemacht, falls das so sein sollte, es tut mir leid... verzeih mir... ich wollte, ich könnte es dir erleichtern... doch ich weiß nicht wie...."  
  
Legolas sah weg. Er wollte sich nicht der Demütigung hingeben, dass der ungekrönte König von Gondor die Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen hätte können. Instinktiv wich er von Aragorn ab, in dem Moment, wo dieser die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, von was du redest, Legolas..." flüsterte dieser und zog seine Hand zurück. "Du hast nichts damit zu tun, dass Boromir fiel... nichts und wieder nichts... wofür entschuldigst du dich?"  
  
Legolas schwieg.  
  
"Er war ein tapferer Krieger", flüsterte Legolas und stand dann auf, um Aragorns Nähe zu entgehen. Was hatte dies alles noch für Sinn, es war alles zu spät, es war gründlich schief gegangen und Legolas hatte nicht vor, Aragorn einen weiteren Schmerz zuzufügen, indem er von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug zu Galadriel berichtete. Davon, nicht bei ihm geblieben zu sein... stattdessen für Boromir Platz gemacht zu haben, auf dass Aragorn nun noch tiefer Trauer trug... entgegen des Rates des Zwerges floh er vor Aragorn.  
  
Der Moment war vorbei, ein für alle mal gegangen, wo zwischen ihm und Arathorns Sohn so etwas wie Nähe hätte sein können.  
  
Er hatte falsch entschieden in dieser Nacht damals, so falsch.  
  
Vorbei.  
  
Legolas folgte Gimlis Spuren in den Wald, Aragorn alleine lassend. Er würde den Zwerg nur ansehen und vielleicht würde er weinen. Gimli würde verstehen. Legolas fühlte Freundschaft, nicht nur aufkeimen, sondern blühen, inmitten dieser Schwärze. Ausgerechnet ein Zwerg.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Naaaaaaaaa? Wollt ihr Gimli/Legolas-Slash? ;-) 


	7. Estel - Hoffnung

Der Verzicht: Kapitel 6: Estel - Hoffnung  
  
Discl.: Siehe Kap. 1  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Dunkelheit um mich. Es tut weh. Es tut so weh. Wasser kühlt meinen Schmerz, aber er ist da. Dreifach. Es gelingt mir kaum zu atmen. Es tut so weh.  
  
Ich versuche an meine Brust zu greifen, doch die Quelle meiner Pein ist nicht mehr da. Nur drei Wunden, die schmerzen. Unaufhörlich. Wasser umspült mich. Kühlung. Ich sehe nichts. Es ist dunkel.  
  
Es ist so... dunkel....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Du solltest dir das mal ansehen." Rumil hielt den schlaffen Körper in seinen Armen und beugte sich ganz nahe an das Gesicht.  
  
Die Augen waren geschlossen, doch der Elb konnte etwas erspüren. Atem. Dieser Mensch hier lebte.  
  
Orophin kniete nieder zu seinem Bruder. "Drei Verletzungen in der Brust", konstantierte er, als er die durchnässte Tunika des Mannes geöffnet hatte. "Unbehandelt. Ein Wunder, dass er noch lebt. Sieh zu, dass du so schnell wie möglich mit ihm weiterkommst. Nimm ihn über deine Schultern, ich will sehen, ob hier noch mehr sind!"  
  
Rumil schulterte vorsichtig den bewusstlosen Verletzten und trug ihn durch den Wald, der an den Fluss angrenzte. Orophin zog seine glatte Stirn in Falten und überlegte. Er kannte das Gesicht. Irgendwo hatte er ihn gesehen, erst vor kurzem. Dann durchzuckte ihn die Erkenntnis. Boromir von Gondor, Sohn des Denethor. Hatten ihn seine Feinde in den Fluss geworfen?  
  
"Rumil, es ist Boromir von Gondor!!!" Orophin starrte noch einmal in das bleiche Gesicht, das über Rumils Schulter sah, die Augen geschlossen, der Mund halb offen. "Es ist Boromir. Einer der Gefährten. Da war etwas... wir müssen sofort zurück nach Lorien, nicht nur des Verwundeten wegen, da war etwas, Haldir weiß es! Er hat mir gegenüber Andeutungen gemacht, aber ich bin nicht sicher. Los, versuchen wir zu laufen!"  
  
Rumil konnte seinem Bruder kaum folgen, denn Boromir lastete schwer auf ihm. Der schlaffe Körper war schwer zu tragen, zudem versuchte der Elb, ihm so wenig wie möglich weh zu tun, war er doch nicht ganz sicher, ob er bewusstlos war oder doch mehr spürte, als er hoffte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie Lothlorien. Celeborn kam ihnen besorgt entgegen. "Galadriel hat es mir schon angekündigt", sagte er leise, dann befahl er Rumil, seine schwere Bürde in einen Baderaum zu tragen. "Das ist nicht, was sein sollte", murmelte Celeborn und folgte den beiden Brüdern Haldirs.  
  
Der Elbenfürst selbst half mit, Boromir zu entkleiden. Die drei Wunden hatten durch den Transport wieder angefangen stärker zu bluten, Rumils Umhang war blutdurchtränkt, ebenso war es Boromirs Tunika, die nun achtlos auf dem Boden lag. Celeborn hielt den bleichen Kopf des Gefährten in seinen Händen, öffnete vorsichtig ein Augenlid. "Besorgniserregend, doch nicht ohne Hoffnung", wandte er sich zu den Brüdern und wies sie an, Operationsmaterial zu holen. Dann krempelte sich Celeborn die Ärmel hoch und wusch sich gründlich. "Haldir soll kommen, und zwar sofort. Ich brauche seine medizinischen Kenntnisse!" 


End file.
